


Moodboard/Fic Cover for "The Beekeeper's Heart" by Ellipsical

by Loveismyrevolution



Series: My Moodboards and Fic Covers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Episode: s04e11 A Promise to the Dead, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Moodboard/Fic Cover, Sherlock Holmes and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveismyrevolution/pseuds/Loveismyrevolution
Summary: Summary of the fic as posted by the authorA story about growing up.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My Moodboards and Fic Covers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Moodboard/Fic Cover for "The Beekeeper's Heart" by Ellipsical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beekeeper's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632868) by [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/pseuds/Ellipsical). 



> This story is still a WIP but it holds all my heart. This Sherlock is so vulnerable and yet so strong at the same time. This John is struggeling so much yet mastering his challenging life the best he can. John's daughter Charlotte is just wonderful. No matter if this fic will ever be finished or not, it will remain on my All-Times-Favourite-List forever.


End file.
